Alguien te amará
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Voltron: [S7 SPOILERS/One shot] La relación de Allura y Lance parece estar reforzándose a los ojos de Keith, ¿es cierto? "Sorry to my unkwown lover, sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me" -Sorry. Halsey.


**Alguien te amará**

 _Sorry to my unknown lover, sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me_

 _-Sorry. Halsey._

A pesar de que ya se encontraban en la Tierra, su hogar, la batalla aún no terminaba, por supuesto que no, pero ahora era tiempo de que se tomaran un descanso, aunque fuese breve. Unos días antes estuvieron cerca de la muerte, obviamente necesitaban un respiro.

Y fue entonces cuando Keith comenzó a notar las conversaciones más constantes de Allura y Lance, en donde ella reía de los chistes que él hacía y antes no le causaban gracia; en donde ella se sonrojaba al mirarlo; en donde él no podía dejar de sonreír cuando la miraba.

Krolia no tardó en notar el comportamiento inusual en su hijo, más apagado y se atrevería a decir triste.

Ahí estaban: hablando alegremente de la misma manera que siempre, mientras él solo podía verlos a la distancia. Krolia colocó una mano en su hombro, él la miró con tristeza en sus ojos y ella simplemente respondió con una cálida sonrisa mientras dejaba ver su propio afligimiento de observar a su hijo sufrir por razones que no terminaba de comprender. Keith agradeció a su madre y le avisó que él regresaría a la habitación, los paladines aún estaban en el hospital, pero nada podía mantenerlos quietos.

Se recostó sobre su cama y suspiró con pesadez. Entonces escuchó bastante ruido en la habitación de al lado: la de Lance. Parecía hablar con alguien, aunque no escuchaba a nadie responder.

Pegó su oreja a la pared en un intento de escuchar con mayor claridad. Apenas pudo entender algunas palabras, parecía quejarse de que algo no le saliera bien. Se preguntó si estaría bien ir a ver si podría ayudarlo.

Decidió hacerlo.

— Oye, Lance— Dijo al abrir la puerta.

Se lo encontró en su cama con una libreta y una pluma. En cuanto lo vio entrar, Lance cerró la libreta. ¿Era privado? ¿Debía irse y disculparse?

— Ah, eres tú, Keith— Se relajó— ¿Estoy haciendo mucho ruido?

— En realidad, un poco— Admitió—, pero venía a ver si… necesitas ayuda. Sonabas molesto.

— Perdón, es solo que…— Volvió a abrir la libreta— Estoy tratando de escribirle algo a Allura y creo que no está saliendo bien.

 _Crack._

— ¿Como qué quieres escribirle? — Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

— Ya sabes, algo para decirle que… me gusta.

— ¿Y qué te cuesta tanto?

— Bueno… no sé cómo iniciar— Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente—. Digo, ella es maravillosa, pero siento que lo que escribo no es suficiente.

— Déjame ver— Le pidió la libreta.

 _Allura: Sé que últimamente las cosas han sido difíciles para todos, pero tu presencia me ha ayudado. No soy lo que mereces ni lo que quieres, también lo sé. Me gustas mucho, espero me aceptes. Lance._

Keith había terminado de leerlo, era corto y conciso, pero no podía apartar su vista de la segunda oración: "No soy lo que mereces ni lo que quieres…". Inevitablemente una lágrima suya cayó sobre el papel.

— ¿Keith? — Preguntó Lance, que no vio esa lágrima—, ¿qué te parece?

— Bueno, es un poco corto— Dio su sincera opinión—. Podrías decirle por qué te gusta, lo que te gusta de ella, al menos eso creo.

— ¡Tienes razón! — Se emocionó de tener la respuesta— Gracias, amigo, sé que puedo contar contigo.

Keith devolvió la libreta y regresó a su habitación. Mientras que Lance veía una inusual gota en su libreta. ¿Habría goteras? No, ni siquiera había lluvia o algo así. ¿Sería una gota de sudor? No, no hacía calor realmente. ¿Agua, tal vez? No había bebido nada desde que comenzó. ¿Serían lágrimas? Pero si él no había llorado…

Arrancó la página y comenzó de nuevo.

(…)

Se había quedado dormido y alguien tocaba su puerta.

— Pase— Fue lo que contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— Keith…— Era Lance— sabes, quizá yo malinterpreté todo…— Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Es que creí que Allura lo estaba pasando bien conmigo, pero cuando le di mi carta ella ya tenía preparada una para mí. Dijo que era mejor con las palabras en papel que en persona y se disculpó.

— ¿Qué te dio?

Lance estiró su brazo para entregarle la hoja que Allura le había dado. Keith la tomó y comenzó a leer.

 _Querido Lance:_

 _Lo lamento mucho._

 _Lamento ya no poder creer que alguien se enamora de mí realmente. Después de lo que pasó con Lotor ya no me siento igual que antes respecto a relaciones y… lamento haber sido tan tonta para creer en él. A estas alturas sigo huyendo de lo que sucedió con Lotor, no soy honesta conmigo y tampoco lo estoy siendo contigo._

 _Te aprecio mucho, Lance, como paladín y como amigo._

 _Y te aseguro que alguien te amará, pero ese alguien no soy yo._

 _¡Ánimo, Lance!_

 _Allura_

Para cuando él terminó de leer y volteó a verlo, él ya estaba llorando en silencio.

— Lance, yo…— No tenía las palabras para reconfortarlo.

— Allura dijo que alguien me amaría, aunque ella no— Lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Tú crees que sea cierto?

Keith estuvo por decir algo que decidió callar. Le sonrió de la misma manera que su madre lo hizo con él y abrazó a Lance. Una mano lo sostenía por la espalda y la otra acunaba su cabeza, acariciaba su cabello y sumergía sus dedos en él. Lance, primero sorprendido y después agradecido, correspondió su abrazo, tomándolo solamente por la espalda, daba movimientos de arriba abajo con sus palmas, creando fricción.

— Gracias, Keith.

Lance seguía llorando, sin embargo, ya tenía un hombro donde llorar.

— Estoy seguro de que alguien te ama, Lance— Le susurró.

"Como yo, por ejemplo".

* * *

 **¡Hola!, es súper increíble verme escribiendo para algo que no sea dragon ball.**

 **Honestamente tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir klance desde hace tiempo, pero no tenía nada de inspiración. Mucha de ella vino de la canción Sorry de Halsey (la carta de Allura).**

 **No me malinterpreten, amo a Allura y el Allurance no me... molesta del todo, es tierno, pero yo no creo que Allura realmente ame a Lance y Lance solamente gusta de ella. No la ama ni la quiere.**

 **¡Bueno, es solo mi opinión, chill!**

 **Amé la nueva temporada, quien diga lo contrario se puede ir del fandom (fight me)**

 **NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES PARA MÍ PONER A LOTOR COMO EL MALO, LO AMO DEMASIADO Y SÉ QUE ÉL AMABA A ALLURA A PESAR DE TODO. LOTURA POR SIEMPRE.**

 **Espero que este fandom no muera nunca, a pesar de lo tóxico que es, me encanta.**

 **¡Miles de gracias por leer!**


End file.
